Sleepless beauty shinobi
by Deraka
Summary: Todo apuntaba a una tranquila noche de sueño para el joven y cansado Uchiha... lo unico que no entraba en sus planes era que todo fuera desbaratado por un alborotador rubio Dedicado a Nanamichan n.n


Dedicado a: Mi querida Nanami-chan, con mucho cariño. Espero poder seguir siendo tu musa todo el tiempo que pueda , gracias por tus halagos, por tus paranoias con los yogures caducados (XDD), por ser tan maja y tan viciada como yo al KOF. (Ah…. Viva Kyo¡¡¡VIVA! o… gomen, no he podido evitarlo uu) y también a Bleach (División 27 foreveeer!)

Ok, disfruta del fic y, como diría Dante… ¡Let´s rock baby:

**Sleepless**** beauty shinobi**

_By_: Deraka

La puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente y con un leve chirrido, pasos arrastrados se oyeron en el recibidor, un suspiro cansado, un crujir de huesos y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Una silueta caminó encorvada por el pasillo sin encender ninguna luz hasta que llegó al cuarto de baño y tras abrir el grifo de agua fría metió la cabeza debajo.

Palpó después el interruptor de la luz dejando que por fin su rostro se reflejase nítidamente en el espejo.

-¡Pffff!… que mal…

La cara de Sasuke Uchiha daba pena verla, los ojos estaban hinchados y rojos sus párpados por haber forzado tanto la vista y su técnica de línea sucesoria durante esa temporada. Las ojeras destacaban aún más en su pálido rostro dándole un aspecto mucho más demacrado del que podría llegar a tener, sumando eso con las múltiples magulladuras, cortes y moratones que había por su cara además de tener ahora una profunda mueca de fastidio que le hacía fruncir el ceño afeando más si cabe su generalmente atractivo rostro.

Y el resto de su cuerpo podría decirse que estaba en iguales condiciones: leves (y no tan leves) golpes o contusiones se marcaban en su pecho o costillas, múltiples cortes sobretodo en los brazos e incluso marcas de haber tenido las piernas atadas.

-¡Kuso!- soltó una exclamación de dolor al tocar accidentalmente una herida de su costado.- La próxima vez que venga Kakashi a proponerme una "sencilla misión de nivel A" lo echo a patadas.

Salió del cuarto de baño hacia su habitación desvistiéndose por el camino y dejando un rastro de ropa tras de sí; al llegar por fin hasta su cama se tiró sobre ella (con cuidado de no abrirse ninguna herida de nuevo) y soltó un prolongado suspiro de alivio.

-Por fin… cuanto te he echado de menos.- balbuceó con voz adormilada frotando su mejilla contra la colcha de su adorada camita.- Voy a dormir toda la noche y el día siguiente de un tirón. ¡Y al informe de la misión que le den morcillas!. Ya lo preparará Kakashi por mí.

Así que… tras levantarse con muuucho esfuerzo (casi se había quedado frito tumbado en la cama sin deshacer) le echó un vistazo al reloj de su mesita que marcaba la 1:30 de la madrugada, soltó otro descomunal bostezo, se puso la camiseta de tirantes con la que solía dormir y tras quitarse la bandana de la cabeza y revolverse un poco el pelo se metió en su cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas como un niño pequeño que cansado tras un largo día de juegos por fin puede llegar a su camita para tener dulces sueños durante toda la noche.

Nada más su cabeza tocó la mullida almohada de su cama le invadió una oleada de placentero y tranquilo sueño como hace tiempo no tenía. Y es que nuestro normalmente incombustible ninja, ahora ya ordenado jounin a la temprana edad de 19 años, no recordaba haber tenido una misión tan dura, peligrosa, cansada y larga desde…… no, realmente _nunca_ había tenido una misión tan dura, peligrosa, cansada y larga. ¡Su maestro se la había jugado a base de bien al recomendarle una misión como aquella! pero ahora le quedaba la recompensa de haberla finalizado con éxito (y la oportunidad de poder jactarse después delante de cierta pelirosada kunoichi y botarate rubio sobre sus capacidades ninjas) además de recibir ahora un más que merecido descanso.

O eso habría sido, una noche tranquila para el joven Uchiha, de no ser por el contundente timbrazo que oyó en su casa apenas pasados diez minutos desde que pusiera un pie en el limbo:

¡RRIIIIIIIINGGG! 

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par sobresaltadamente, su vista se desenfocó un instante y de nuevo se llevó una mano al costado cuando se levantó tan repentinamente.

"¡Maldita sea¿Qué habrá pasado ésta vez? Más vale que sea una misión de rango S´ o lamentarán haberme despertado."

Se dirigió a la puerta preocupado; si alguien llamaba a esas horas a su casa sólo podía tratarse de una emergencia inmediata, sería mejor que estuviese preparado para lo que fuese.

-Está bien, está bien¡ya vale de reventarme el timbre!- dijo malhumorado girando el pomo de la puerta y con los ojos medio cerrados.- ¿De qué se trata esta vez Kakashi?...- preguntó una vez la hubo abierto del todo.

-¡SORPRESA! O

Un grito de júbilo martilleó en su cabeza obligándolo a abrir de golpe los ojos.

-¡Hoooola Sasuuuuke! o jejeje ¿A que no me esperabas?

-N-a-r-u-t-o… ¬¬# ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Ejeje… pues nada, estaba en mi casa tan tranquilo y me dije "Voy a hacerle una visita a Sasuke que seguro que se siente muy solo". Es que últimamente no se te ve el pelo chico. - dijo revolviéndole la cabellera morena como quien acaricia a un cachorrillo.

La venita que se había formado en la sien del chico aumentó de tamaño.

-¿Y qué¿Qué es de tu vida¿No me invitas a pasar¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo¡No me digas que te desperté! que raro en ti no estar de juerga a estas horas ¿no?... no tienes muy buena cara, se ve que te dieron caña jeje…. ¡eo¡Sasuke¡Sasuuuuke! Respóndeme Sas…

¡BLAM!

Fue la respuesta del moreno, que sin pensárselo dos veces le cerró la puerta en las narices al rubio.

-¡Jooo! Sasuke, sigues tan borde como siempre. ¡Sasuuuukeeeee¡¡¡Abremeee¿Es esta forma de tratar a un compañero y amigo de toda la vida¡¡ Sasuuuke eres cruel! TT

Mientras Naruto aporreaba la puerta sin tener en cuenta la hora ni las protestas de los vecinos del edificio, Sasuke se hallaba apoyado del otro lado de la puerta con la cabeza entre las manos tratando de calmarse un poco.

-¡Sasuke! TT ¡Mala persona! Ábreme onegai...

-¡Cállate pedazo de burro¿No ves que hay vecinos?- le gritó Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Me dan igual! Eres un maleducado.

-Anda y que te den morcillas, el maleducado eres tú por venir a molestar a estas horas.

-Jo¿Y yo que sabía?

-¿Que qué sabías? Pues sabías perfectamente que acababa de llegar de misión.

-Pues eso, que quería celebrarlo.

-Pues yo también quiero celebrarlo… ¡en la cama!

- silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la puerta. -

-…?... " se habrá dado por vencido y se habrá ido?"

-……

-……?

-….. Sasuke… yo… también quiero que lo celebremos en la cama… en una ambiente íntimo y romántico… jijiji.

El chico cayó de bruces al suelo, "¡Pero qué esta diciendo el imbécil este?" se dijo indignado. Abrió la puerta de golpe cabreado para encararse con el alocado Uzumaki.

-¡Baka¿¿Qué estabas insinuando!- le gritó colorado como un tomate.

-¡Bien¡Me has abierto la puerta¡Anda, déjame pasar!

-Ey¡espera!

Si en algo era notable Naruto era en habilidades de subterfugio, antes siquiera de que Sasuke pudiera pestañear ya el chico se había infiltrado en el apartamento sin que el moreno pudiese evitarlo, por lo que tuvo que dar la batalla por perdida.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas?... uu

-Pues nada que venía a hacerte una visita y... ejeje... pedirte un favor .

Fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke reparó en que su amigo venía un poco "cargado".

-Naruto… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué demonios llevas el pijama en la mano?

-Es que…mmm... ¿puedo….

- ?

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?

-¿Qué?

-¡Por favor!- Naruto se tiró a las piernas de su compañero- Mi casera me ha echado de casa por no pagarle el mes que le debía… ¡no tengo donde caerme muerto!. Si me hicieras ese tremendo favor… ¡sólo será una noche, mañana iré a pedirle prestado dinero a Iruka y no molestaré más ¡te lo prometo! Por favor Sasuke…

Sasuke suspiró, ya casi había olvidado la cantidad de problemas que tenía Naruto con su casera y el alquiler de su piso, a fin de cuentas él no había heredado una fortuna que le llevase a vivir holgadamente como había pasado con Sasuke.

-Está bien… puedes dormir en el sofá.

-En… ¿en serio?- el rubio lo miro con los ojos llenos de brillitos.- ¡Bieeen¡Gracias! Sasuke¡eres el mejor amigo del mundo!

-Lo que soy es un primo por dejarme convencer por semejante burro.

-Venga, que yo sé que en el fondo me quieres…

-Buf... no veas ¬¬…. ¡Agh! Idiota, no me abraces que se me vana abrir las heridas!

-Uy, sí, gomen ejeje…

Antes siquiera de que Naruto se hubiese acomodado en el salón ya Sasuke se estaba arrepintiendo del ramalazo caritativo que había tenido en la entrada (seguramente provocado por la falta de sueño).

-Ya sabes, como oiga el más mínimo ruido que pueda perturbar mi sueño esta noche duermes debajo de las estatuas de los Hokages.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, no hay problema ¡Seré silencioso como una sombra!

-Hai, hai…-bostezo- Buenas noches.

Sasuke dejó al rubio acomodándose en el salón mientras él se dirigía de nuevo a su cama dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

Pero…

-¡Oye Sasuke!

…Parecía que eso no iba a ser posible.

-¡Mph¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Es que… bueno¿Te importa que me dé una ducha? Me ayuda a dormir mejor.

-Está bien… ¡pero no armes barullo en el baño!

-¿Significa eso que no podré llevarme al patito de goma?- Sasuke lo miró con ojos desorbitados. A lo que el rubio se apresuró a puntualizar- ¡Que era broma hombre! Caray, que espesos estamos esta noche ¿eh?

El rubio se metió en el baño canturreando por lo bajo. Sasuke volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada esperando regresar a ese placentero sueño en el que se había visto inmerso antes de ser interrumpido.

Su respiración se volvió regular y pausada, sus ojos cerrados con gesto tranquilo. La boca entreabierta y con un hilillo de baba resbalando… y de repente…

-¡UN elefante se balanceaba soOobre la tela de UNA ARAÑAAA. Como veía que no se caía fue a llAmAr a otro ELEFANTE. DOS elefantes se balanceaAAAban sObrE la tela de una araaaaña. Como VEÍA que no se CAÍA fueron a llamar a OtrO elefaaaaante.

¿Qué?

-TRES elefantes se balanceaban, soOOobre la tela DE una ARAAÑA, como veían que no se CAÍÍÍÍAN fueron a llamar a otro elefante.

¿Cómo?

-CUATRO elefantes se balAAAnceabaAan…

¡Oh no!

Sasuke se irguió de nuevo con el puño tan apretado que los nudillos se tornaron blancos. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole eso a él justo cuando más sueño tenía?

-Naruto…¡Naruto!

-CoooOooomo veían qUe NO caían fueron aaaaa llamar a OTRo elefaAaaAAnte... OCHO elefantes se balanceaban sooooobre la tela de…

-¡Naruto cállate!

-Como veÍan que NO se caían…

-¡NARUTO!

-……..

-…uf… eso está mejor….- Sasuke se recostó de nuevo para seguir durmiendo suponiendo que esta vez el rubio lo había oído por encima del ruido del grifo y de sus propios alaridos musicales.

Pero dentro de la ducha Naruto murmuraba para sí extrañado por el grito que le había pegado su compañero.

-Jo, que raro… ¿será que no le gustan los elefantes?... ¡Ya sé¡¡¡¡NUEVE JIRAFAS SE BALANCEABAN SOOOOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAAAAÑA!

Y lo único que pudo hacer ante eso Sasuke fue caer de bruces contra la almohada.

"¡Pero será cenizo el tío!" pensó cabreado haciendo amago de levantarse de nuevo a sacar al rubio de la ducha a base de patadas en el culo. Pero antes siquiera de poner un pie fuera de la cama se lo pensó mejor. ¿Realmente merecía la pena el esfuerzo? Si total sabía que el escandaloso chico saldría con una nueva y alocada idea para perturbar su sueño.

-Bufff… se hará lo que se pueda- dijo tumbándose de nuevo boca abajo y tapándose fuertemente la cabeza con la almohada con la intención de amortiguar la estridente voz de su compañero.

_ -Diez minutos y numerosos elefantes, jirafas y demás animales de la sabana africana después…-_

La puerta se abrió liberando de golpe todo el vaho que llevaba contenido y una figura salió de su interior con una toalla atada a la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el pelo.

-Fiuuuu… ¡estoy como nuevo! Nada mejor que una buena duchita de agua caliente para descansar después de un duro día - de pronto el estómago de Naruto se puso a rugir de una manera que parecía decir "el depósito está vacío", el chico se frotó el vientre con hambre y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas que había traído de su casa.

-¡Oh no! Me he olvidado de traer el ramen para la cena… ¡nooo¿¡Y qué va a ser de mí ahora¿Qué hago¿¿Qué como?...- echó una rápida visual a la habitación donde su amigo roncaba de manera poco decorosa (sí, al final el sueño lo había vencido a pesar de tanto griterío). "Bueno, supongo que Sasuke no se molestará si le hago un repaso a la nevera, a ver que tiene."

Y ni corto ni perezoso el chico se dirigió a la cocina canturreando mientras se abrochaba la camisa del pijama. Lo malo vino cuando al abrir la puerta del electrodoméstico se encontró con un panorama bastante desolador que le hizo soltar otro silbido.

-Fiuuu… se nota que has estado de misión ¿eh, Sasukito?

La poca comida que quedaba medio esparcida por la nevera estaba sino criando hongos a punto de hacerlo. La sola visión de un tapper lleno de lo que en su día habría sido una magnífica salsa y ahora era una masa mugrienta le obligó a cerrar la portezuela de golpe por el bien de su estómago.

-Está visto que voy a tener que pedirle ayuda al "cocinero real" o me quedaré sin cena.- se dijo en alto el tierno zorrillo y de nuevo puso rumbo a la habitación del Uchiha.

-Pst¡Sasuke¡Eh! Sasuke ¡despierta!- el chico retiró la almohada que cubría la cabeza del moreno para encontrárselo durmiendo a pierna suelta, con el pelo revuelto y un hilillo de baba deslizándose desde su boca hasta la colcha, con tal cara de felicidad que hasta al rubio le daba pena despertarlo...

-¡grourghh!-

Pero claro, su estómago iba antes que la visión de un Sasuke durmiente tan lindo como aquel.

-¡Atención¡¡Orochimaru a las tres en punto!- le gritó Naruto al oído haciendo que el chico pegase un bote en la cama totalmente sobresaltado.

-¿Qué¿¡Dónde estás cabrón¡Te voy a partir todos los huesos del… ¿eh? Naruto¿¡Por qué coño me has despertado!

-Jeje… es que tengo hambre Sasuke… ¿no podrías hacerme algo de cena¿No tienes ni siquiera algo que pueda llevarme a la boca?

Ah, con que era eso. "Joder, aún por encima viene sin comer. Ni que esto fuera un hotel." Volvió a recostarse en la cama con una mano en la frente y gesto de concentración.

-Ne… Sasuke, tengo…

-¡Que ya lo sé pesado¡Estoy pensando!- "Vamos a ver… comida que no se haya echado a perder… ¡ah¡Ya sé!"- Al fondo de la despensa quedan un par de paquetes de ramen de la última vez que te quedaste a gorrone… errr… a comer a mi casa. Creo que no han caducado.

-En serio ¿ramen¿Y de qué sabores?

-¿Y yo que sé? Vete a verlo y no me des más la tabarra.

-Oh¡hai! Hala, sigue durmiendo Sasuke.

-A ver si me dejas ¬¬…- "que eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos".

Y allí se dirigió Naruto canturreando a hurgar en la despensa del Uchiha. Y en efecto ahí quedaban los ramen prometidos y sin caducar. El chico no cabía en sí de gozo.

-Sólo hay algo que sabe mejor que unos miso ramen… unos miso ramen acompañados de una buena peli. ¡Neeeee¡¡Sasuke!

-¡Muérete!

-¿Te importa que vea la tele mientras ceno¡Te prometo que la pondré bajito! Hoy echan una peli que tengo ganas de ver y… -Sasuke le cortó bufando cabreado.

-Por mí como si te la cascas en el salón, pero NO-HAGAS-RUIDO.

-Vaaaale.- susurró y encendió la tele mientras se levaba a la boca los palillos cargados de sus fideos favoritos.

Sasuke suspiró en su habitación, ese pesado le había quitado el sueño inicial con el que se había acostado. Y es que el rubio se lo había ganado a pulso ¿Cuántas veces lo había despertado innecesariamente? La esfera de su reloj marcaba ya las dos y cuarto de la madrugada y Sasuke apenas había logrado dormir unos quince minutos en paz.

Pateó las sábanas que estaban manoseadas y arrugadas y salió de la cama para dejar que se airease y rehacerla un poco. Se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado tratando de coger el sueño de nuevo mientras que del salón le llegaban los gritos de Naruto. "¡qué pasada!", "menuda escena", "¡Aghh! Detrás tuya¡detrás tuya!", "¡la escalera¡El pozooo!"

El moreno no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo y se encerró en el baño, respiró hondo intentando auto disuadirse de cometer una locura con cierta bolsa de kunais del cajón de su mesilla de noche y cierto rubio que se hallaba en su salón.

-Calma… respira…- se quitó la camiseta y se echo agua por el pecho, la cara y el pelo tratando de refrescarse un poco. Prefirió no prestar atención al estropicio que había causado Naruto en el baño y salió del cuarto más calmado.

Se tumbó en la cama pero sin taparse y se quedó contemplando el techo, mientras oía la voz del rubio de fondo, maldiciendo su estupidez y excesiva bondad al haberlo acogido esa noche en su casa. Aunque no podía quejarse, a fin de cuentas el rubio también hacía muchas otras cosas por él. "Ahora no me viene a la cabeza ninguna de ellas, pero supongo que alguna habrá" pensó resignado el Uchiha, prefería esa mentira a tener que aceptar que hacía todo eso por el tremendo afecto que había llegado a cogerle al rubito, algo casi parecido a amistad, casi fraternidad…

"Pffff…. ¿Lo qué? Anda Sasuke deja de flipar que se ve que tienes mucho sueño y ya no regulas." Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente. Aunque algo bueno había tenido el comerse tanto la cabeza con respecto a Naruto, ahora sentía que el sueño lo invadía de nuevo, sus párpados apenas podían aguantar abiertos, sintió que el cuerpo se relajaba gradualmente, las heridas ya no le dolían, es más, casi ni las sentía, se sentía tranquilo y somnoliento. Pasó una mano por debajo de la almohada y se acomodó en cama tapándose sólo con la sábana. Vaya, parecía que por fin podría dormir tranquilo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sombra se deslizó por la casa, silenciosa y con un sigilo propio de un ninja bien entrenado. Atravesó el largo y oscuro pasillo tenuemente iluminado por los pálidos reflejos de la luna que se colaban por entre las cortinas. Con apenas un leve crujido abrió la puerta de la habitación que se hallaba en penumbra y avanzó hasta una amplia cama donde dormitaba plácidamente una figura ajena a toda actividad fuera de su propio mundo de los sueños, su respiración suave y acompasaba delataba que su estado de alerta era mínimo; podría, si se le antojaba, matarlo con un rápido movimiento y él ni siquiera se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado, seguiría sumido en ese sueño eterno por el resto de sus días…

Pero, evidentemente, el hecho de matar a su compañero de equipo no entraba dentro de sus planes. Sus propósitos eran otros bien distintos…

-Ne… Sasuke…-lo zarandeó suavemente tratando de sacarlo de su sueño.- Sasuke, despierta… ¡Sasuke!...- de nuevo, ninguna respuesta.- Mmmmm está visto que tendré que usar métodos "drásticos"…

Dicho esto sacó de no se sabe dónde un cornetín, tomó aire y….

-¡TUTUTUTURÚÚÚÚU!

Al instante, casi activado por un resorte, el moreno saltó de la cama con todos los pelos de punta.

-OO ¡q-qué¿¡Cuándo¿¡d-d-dónde!.

-Vaya… ¡por fin te has despertado Sasuke-chan! No sabía que tuvieses un sueño tan pesado.

El moreno lo miró un momento todavía desubicado, pero acto seguido su cara adoptó una mueca que nada podía envidiarle a la de Freddy Krueguer (NA: perdón, no sé como se escribe :P)

-¡N-a-r-r-r-u-t-o¿¡Qué coño quieres ahora!

El rubio le sonrió tratando de quitar hierro a la situación.

-Oh, nada… pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo a estas horas.

-Evidentemente dormir. ¬¬

-Jeje… sí, ya te vi.

-Bien…

-Sí…

-¿Y?

-Nada…

-Perfecto…

-Jejeje…

-Naruto…

-¿Mande?

- suspiro - Estoy demasiado cansado/apaleado/asqueado como para mantener conversaciones de besugo (o de cualquier otra índole) contigo a las tres de la madrugada. Así que vomita de una vez lo que sea que tengas que decirme y déjame dormir o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias… ¿Ha- quedado-claro?

-Oo… p-por supuestísimo. Claro como el agua.

-Bien… ¿y?

-Esto…- el rubio bajó al cabeza algo avergonzando- Verás… yo… estaba preguntándome sí… bueno que… ¿somos amigos no¿Y los amigos siempre se ayudan los unos a los otros?

Sasuke levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión.

-Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que… tú harías cualquier cosa por un amigo como yo ¿no, Sasuke?

El moreno no supo que contestar "Uy, uy, uy… qué mal me huele esto…"

-Naruto¿qué pretendes decirm…- antes siquiera de haber terminado de formular su pregunta sintió que el rubio se le echaba encima en un abrazo de oso en torno a sus doloridas costillas mientras lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño.

-¡N-naruto¿Qué demonios…!

-¡Buahhh! Sasuke… ¡déjame dormir contigo!

-¡QUÉ!

-El salón es tan grande y frío… ¡y me da mucho miedo quedarme solo delante de la tele después de la película que vi¡¡Tengo mucho miedo¡¡¿¿Y si me sale una niña del televisor! **1**

-¿P-pero tú sabes lo que estas diciendo¡Suéltame animal¡Degenerado¡Cobarde de mierda!

-Sí¡soy un cobarde pero déjame dormir contigo¡Aunque sea en el suelo¡¡¡Buahhh¡¡Sasuke onegaiiii!

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Si te suelto me dejarás dormir contigo?

-¡No!

-Entonces no te suelto.

-¡Suéltame!-amenazó de nuevo el moreno, pero el rubio en respuesta lo apretó más fuerte provocándole mayor dolor.

-¿Si te suelto me dejarás dormir contigo?

-Nnnn… lo consideraré.

-Eso no me sirve.

-¡AGHH¡Suéltame te digo!

-¿Si te suelto me dejarás dormir contigo?- a estas alturas sobra decir que si de algo puede presumir Naruto es de _tenacidad_.

-¡Está bien está bien, maldita sea, puedes dormir conmigo todo lo que quieras pero suéltame¡¡Me estás matando!

-¡Yatta¡Gracias Sasuke! sabía que no dejarías a un amigo en la estacada. –y dicho esto Sasuke pudo volver a respirar tranquilo lejos de las garras de su amigo rubio.

-Uf… pensé que no lo contaba- musitó para sí mismo.

-¡Venga¡Un trato es un trato! Me prometiste que podría dormir contigo.

-Hai, hai…- el moreno asintió derrotado.

-¡Oh!- de pronto el rubio reparó en un detalle que había olvidado.- ¡Espera, espera! Cómo he podido dejarlo a _él_- y salió escopetado de la habitación dejando de nuevo a un anonado Sasuke. "¿Qué será lo que ha olvidado?... espera, mejor prefiero no saberlo".

Segundos después Naruto volvía a aparecer esta vez con algo debajo del brazo.

-Etto... Sasuke… ¿Dejarás que también Kumagoro duerma con nosotros?

Sasuke se quedó alucinado al ver como Naruto le ponía un peluche de un conejito rosado delante de sus narices.

-¿C-cómo¿¡Pretendes decirme que vas a dormir con _eso_!

-Jo…-protestó el rubio- Kumagoro también está muy asustado después de ver esa película de terror.

Sasuke los miró (a él y al peluche) y definitivamente se dio por vencido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero que "esa cosa" no se me acerque mucho ¿vale?

-¡Sííí¡A dormir!

-"Sí, es lo que llevo intentando todo este tiempo."- se dijo el moreno mientras bostezaba hundiéndose de nuevo entre las mantas.

-……

-……..

-……….

-……….zzz…..

-Ne… Sasuke…..

-...Mph… ¿Y ahora qué?

-Es que…. Bueno….yo…

-¡Habla de una vez!

-…Es que yo siempre duermo de _ese_ lado de la cama.

Sasuke lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero su estado de somnolencia no le dejaba enfadarse demasiado así que sin decir nada se levantó y dio la vuelta a la cama para acostarse del lado contrario.

-¡Bieeen¡Gracias Sasuke¡¡A dormir!

-Sí... ya… vale…

-……..

-………..

-……………

-……….zzzz…..

-Ne… Sasuke…….

-"Dios mío... que he hecho yo para merecer este tormento…" ¿Qué?

-Jo... es que me has calentado todo mi lado de la cama… así no hay quien duerma.

-Naruto… vete a la mierda.

-Jo… y sin embargo tengo los pies helados y no se me dan calentado.

-…Sí, sí… vaya problema…zzzzz…

-¡Ne Sasuke¿Quieres comprobar cómo de fríos tengo los pies?- sin esperar respuesta alguna Naruto pegó sus pies a los calientes del moreno haciendo que de repente éste se despertase entre escalofrío.

-¡Kisama!- le gritó apartándose- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Jo… es que los tuyos son muy calentitos.- al contraste con los pies de Sasuke, los de Naruto se notaban helados al tacto, y esto puso tan nervioso a Sasuke que se alejó con todas sus fuerzas de golpe provocando que desafortunadamente calculase mal dónde estaba el borde de la cama…

¡PATAPLAF!

-¿Ara¿Sasuke?

El moreno casi no podía ni articular palabra, la caída no había sido nada del otro mundo pero sus heridas eran aún demasiado recientes y un golpe lo suficientemente contundente como aquél le hizo arquearse de dolor hasta el punto de que casi respirar le costaba trabajo.

-Sasuke… ¿qué estás haciendo tirado en el suelo?.- el moreno, tras arduos esfuerzo alcanzó el borde de la cama incorporándose malamente.

-No estoy haciendo nada idiota, me he caído.- "Auch".

-Ah, entonces no estabas jugando al escondite.

- ¬¬.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy.

-Será mejor que descanses entonces.-aconsejó el rubio, recibiendo una mirada gélida por parte de Sasuke.

-Gracias Naruto, si no me lo llegas a decir no caigo ¿eh?

-Je… pues yo creo que sí te caíste. Jajajajaja….- afortunadamente para Naruto, Sasuke se encontraba demasiado cansado y dolorido como para pegarle e incluso reprocharle por la estúpida gracia que había dicho. Soltó un suspiro prolongado cuando por fin volvió a estar en cama y tapado.

-Naruto… como vuelva a sentir que tus piernas o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo pasa de _tu_ lado a _mi_ lado aquí correrá la sangre…

-Ah… vale…pero…

-¡Que te calles!

-…….bueeeeno….

-….

-……..

-………..

-…..¡jus! la almohada huele a ti Sasuke!

- ¡mph, No te fastidia… es mi almohada.

-Eso también es lógico. Supongo que mi almohada olerá a mí.

-Sí, claro, claro…

- Y supongo que la almohada de Sakurita olerá a como huele Sakurita ¿no?

-Hai…

-Y lo mismo pasará con Kakashi-sensei.

-Hai…zzz…

-……..

-……… "Dios mío… ¡se ha callado!".

-Ne… Sasuke…

-… ¿Qué?... "No, era esperar demasiado".

-¿Y cómo crees que olerá la almohada de Kakashi-sensei?- al oír esto el moreno se irguió de golpe (aún a pesar del molesto dolor de sus heridas).

-¡Y cómo demonios quieres que sepa eso¡Pregúntaselo a cualquiera de sus amiguitas¿O es que estás insinuando que he dormido en cama de Kakashi¡¡Deja de hacer preguntas idiotas y duérmete!

-……..

-…..¡umph!…- dicho esto se dio la vuelta tratando de dar por zanjada la conversación.

-Sasuke…. –volvió a la carga Naruto- ¿Estás insinuando que no has dormido en cama de Kakashi pero sí en la de Sakurita?

-…….- el moreno tuvo que hacer ahora enormes esfuerzo por no estrangular al compañero que se hallaba acostado a su lado.

-¿No me contestas?. -preguntó el chico indignado.

-Quédate con la duda.- le respondió él muy ufano.

-¡AGHH! Sasuke¡No me digas que te has aprovechado de la bella e inocente Sakura-chan¡No te lo perdonaré¡¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido depravado y asaltacunas!

-¡No¡No, por favor no me tortures más!- suplico el moreno tapándose con la almohada.- No me lo he montado con Sakura¡No sé como huele la almohada de Sakura ni la de Kakashi ni la nadie! Y por mí prefiero no saberlo nunca. ¡No tengo interés por saber como huelen las almohadas del resto de la población de Konoha¡¡Sólo tengo interés en dormir sin que tú me interrumpas cada dos minutos!

-……

-……………

-……Bueno… si quieres yo te puedo traer un día mi almohada parea que la huelas….

-Naruto… ¡CALLATE!

-Jo… ¡Es que me aburro Sasuke¡No puedo dormir!

-¡Pues yo haré que te duermas!

-¡Es que vas a hacer que me duerma cayendo rendido de extenuación! Oo

-¬¬UUU…... No, pero podría noquearte fácilmente y poner fin a tus verborreas.

-No, vale vale de acuerdo, me quedaré calladito y te dejaré dormir. Y Kumagoro también se callará…

-Eso espero….- dicho esto Sasuke volvió a concentrarse en intentar dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Pero los constantes giros que daba su compañero a su lado le ponían las cosas bastante difíciles.

-¿Quieres parar de moverte?

-Jo, es que no doy pillado el sueño.

-Pues cuenta ovejitas.

-¡Hala, Eso es muy típico… mejor cuento Hokages.

-Pos vale…

-…

-……

-……..

-……….

-...Ne…. Sasuke….

-……..

-Sasuke… ¿Estás dormido?

-….Sí…..

-¡Hala¡Qué pasada! Eso quiere decir que estás hablando en sueños, o eres sonámbulo, o tienes algún tipo de telepatía que te hace ser consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. ¡Tienes un quinto sentido Sasuke¡¡Eres mi ídolo!

-Naruto…

-Dime.

-Estoy despierto… ¬¬

-Ah…..

-…..uu….

-Dime Sasuke….

-…¿Qué?…

-Después del quinto Hokage¿Quién viene?

-…… "No me digas que estaba contando Hokages de verdad.."… Naruto…no hay sexto Hokage… ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¡Muy mal Sasuke! Tendrías que decir que después del quinto Hokage iré ¡YO¡¡¡Muahuahauaaaaa!

-¬¬UUU

-Jos, pues ya se me acabaron los Hokages... ¿Qué cuento ahora?

-Según pude comprobar, eres un experto contando elefantes.

-Sí, pero a ti no te gustan….

-Lo que no me gustan son las noches de insomnio.

-Pues tomate una tila.

-Tendría que inyectármela vía intravenosa para conseguir dormir más de dos horas a tu lado.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy molesto?

-NO, lo estoy _afirmando_. Eres molesto, eres molesto¡eres molesto!. Ruidoso, inquieto, rayante hasta el extremo, cargante, parlanchín y más pesado que una vaca en brazos.

-…TT…. ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

-¡Porque no me dejas dormir!

-¡Pero no es culpa mía que no coja el sueño!

-Pero tampoco es culpa mía.

-Es que estoy nervioso Sasuke…

-¿Por qué?

-Por dormir contigo…

-¿Nani?

-¿Y si te da por atacarme de noche…? estaría indefenso bajo tus garras.

-¿Por quien me tomas pedazo de hentai? –irguió la cabeza escandalizado.

-Jajaja…. ¡Es una broma! Es que este ambiente está muy muerto.

-….TT…. "Por favor…. tres horas… solo quiero dormir en paz tres horitas…."

-……Sasuke… ¿Sabes de que me acabo de acordar?

-¿De que son las cuatro de la mañana y aún no te has dormido?

-No, de eso no.

-Ah…. Vale, entonces no me interesa.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa serie…? Esa en la que aparecían dos monigotes… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Buenas noches…

-¡Epi y Blas! Parecemos Epi y Blas. xDDDD.

-Naruto… he dicho buenas noches.

-Jajajaja… ¡Que bueno!… ¡que chiste más bueno!… ¡soy graciosísimo!… xDDD… Epi y Blas… ¡qué ingenio tengo por Dios!... cada día me molo más.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. De un solo tirón Sasuke retiró las sábanas y salió de la cama cabreado.

-¿Ara¿Sasuke?

-¡Vete a la mierda pesado¡Me voy a dormir al salón!

-¡Noo! Oo ¡En el salón correrás peligrooo!

-Más peligro corro a tu lado.

-Sasuke… ¡tengo miedo!

-Pues lo que aparentas es que tienes ganas de dar la brasa.

-¡No! Sasuke… TT ¿Es que he dicho algo que no te haya gustado?

-…. "Y aún lo pregunta el muy…"- El moreno suspiró largamente.- De acuerdo, voy al baño a refrescarme, vuelvo enseguida así que no tengas miedo ¿vale¡Y duérmete!

-¿Vas a volver?

-¡Sí!

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¿De verdad de la buena?

-De verdad de la buena.

-¿De verdad de verdad de la…?

-¡Que síííí!

-Ah vale .- dicho esto se dio la vuelta en la cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Sasuke suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió al baño por tercera vez esa noche, su cara reflejada en el espejo estaba más demacrada y somnolienta si cabe y los ojos comenzaban a hinchársele por la falta de descanso. Tenía que hacer algo con el pesado de su amigo o no lo dejaría en paz ni muerto…

-Si consiguiese que se durmiera y se callase de una maldita vez… ¿Dónde dejé yo el cloroformo?

-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta del baño se abrió con un leve sonido y Sasuke entró de nuevo en la habitación. No había encontrado lo que buscaba pero al menos iba con la idea de que no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, no sabía si eso era un consuelo o una desgracia.

-Bueno qué, te dije que volvería pronto. No ha sido una eternidad ¿no?- habló Sasuke al bulto que continuaba en su cama.

-……..

-¿Naruto?

-…..zzzzzz….

Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama para contemplar si de verdad era cierta la alocada idea que le había pasado por la cabeza, y la constató al encontrarse con la cara de su amigo rubio: ojos cerrados, gesto tranquilo, cuerpo relajado, respiración suave… ¡NO! No podía ser verdad¡Al fin el botarate rubio se había dormido!

-¡Bieeeen!- susurró el moreno jubiloso. Se acercó de puntillas hasta su lado de la cama y con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su compañero se introdujo en ella y se tapó. Miró su reloj: las cuatro u cuarto de la madrugada. "Bueno, al menos voy a poder dormir algo, eso es mejor que nada" y hundió la cabeza en su almohada mientras cerraba sus ojos azabaches y se concentraba en que el sueño volviese a él.

Pasó un minuto…

Pasaron dos…

Y tres…

Y cinco…

Pasaron diez…

Y Sasuke no se dormía.

Dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, pero no aguantó en esa posición ni medio minuto. Cambió hacia arriba enfrentando su mirada al techo y suspiró tratando de relajarse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Otros cinco minutos…

Sasuke abrió de nuevo los ojos.

Nada.

"No puede ser..." se decía "No puede ser… justo ahora que este imbécil se duerme me desvelo yo. No… no…. ¡Porquééé!" giró de nuevo hasta toparse frente a frente con la cara dormidita del chico de cabellos rubios. Observó su rostro zorruno relajado y tranquilo envuelto en el placentero sueño que Sasuke tanto anhelaba obtener. Le pareció injusto, pero no podía enfadarse con Naruto al verlo dormir de esa forma tan… angelical.

-Qué tonto eres…- le dijo aún sabiendo que no lo escucharía.- Mira que asustarte de cualquier peliculilla de terror hasta el punto de no poder dormir solo. ¿Y que hubiera pasado si no llego a estar yo?

Por un momento le dio pena imaginarse a un Naruto solo en su casa y atenazado por el miedo, abrazado a ese viejo conejito de peluche y enterrado bajo sus mantas tratando de sobrellevar la oscuridad de la noche. Y no le gustó nada imaginárselo así, prefería mil veces renunciar él mismo a su descanso que ver al pobre chico en ese estado. Aunque le costara un mundo admitirlo la simpatía que sentía hacia el rubio iba aumentando cada día: habían sido compañeros durante mucho tiempo y aún ahora seguían conservando esa amistad que más de una vez había salvado a Sasuke de caer de nuevo en el infierno de las tinieblas y la soledad. Sí, realmente le debía mucho a Naruto.

Sonrió levemente y le pasó una mano por el pelo rubio, quitándole el gorro de dormir. Aunque nunca lo dijese, le gustaba mucho ese pelo tan rubio y abundante y siempre indomable, tan diferente al suyo propio; lacio, caído y oscuro como la noche. Se lo revolvió cariñosamente aprovechando la oportunidad de que podía hacerlo sin recibir ningún comentario molesto por parte del otro chico.

Sasuke se irguió un poco y apoyando la cabeza en la mano que tenía libre siguió acariciando la cabellera rubia de Naruto recordando tanto los buenos como los malos momentos pasados y como siempre habían estado el uno al otro apoyándose como buenos amigos.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo- Hace un par de horas pensaba que tú y yo casi podríamos ser hermanos… ¿Tú que opinas? –el rubio no contestó.- Naruto Uchiha… Sasuke Uzumaki… ¡Qué mal suenan!- rió el moreno.

-….zzzzzzz….- Naruto seguía en el limbo ajeno a las palabras de Sasuke.

-Bueno… supongo que los apellidos importan poco ¿no? Tú siempre has dicho que lo importante era la persona. Tienes razón.- dejó de acariciar su cabello para bajar ahora su dedo a los graciosos bigotes que lucían sus mejillas, siempre había deseado delinear esas marcas con sus dedos, justo como ahora.- Tu nunca has tenido familia, y yo la perdí hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que nuestro… nuestro vínculos se han unido tanto que podríamos considerarnos parientes ¿no crees? Siempre tan despistado y alborotador, a veces sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ti para que no te dieses de morros contra la vida. Y tú con tu espíritu tan alegre contribuías a llevar esta pesada carga en mi corazón… gracias…- acarició su mejilla con cariño.- Sé que no me estás escuchando pero gracias… por todo. Eres un hermano del que se puede estar orgulloso: eres tonto, inmaduro y plasta, pero a mí me gustas más así.

Sasuke sonrió emocionado, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo importante que el revoltoso rubio era en su vida, su amistad iba más allá que cualquier otra, rozaba la hermandad más pura y a Sasuke le gustaba más eso que cualquier otro vínculo.

Se acercó para depositar un beso de buenas noches en la bronceada mejilla de su "hermano", pero antes siquiera de que pudiese darse cuenta de ello, Naruto efectuó un movimiento brusco quedando boca arriba.

Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado al sentir un contacto cálido y blando. ¡No estaba besando a Naruto en la mejilla¿Le estaba dando un beso en los labios!

Instantáneamente se apartó de él y lo miró indignado.

-Hasta dormido tienes que hacer estas travesuras.- le regañó medio en broma medio en serio. Luego se quedó observando esos labios, semiabiertos… los recorrió con su dedo índice mientras que en su boca comenzaba a sentir un sabor salado desconocido…

-¿Ramen?- el moreno no podía constatarlo con seguridad… a no ser que probase esos labios de nuevo.

Acortó de nuevo distancia entre ellos y pasó lentamente su lengua por los labios del rubio durmiente, para después posar de nuevo sus labios en los de él.

Cuando se separó notó de nuevo y más claramente ese sabor salado.- Sí, ramen. No podía ser de otro modo.- y sonrió.

Oyó el reloj del salón dar las cinco de la madrugada, suspiró y se recostó de nuevo.

-Será mejor que me duerma o mañana pareceré un fantasma….- recorrió de nuevo la cara del rubio con sus ojos fijándose en cada pequeño detalle que éste destilaba: sus mechones dorados cayéndole por la cara, sus ojillos rasgados cerrados, su boca entreabierta… Sasuke pasó sus brazos alrededor de su menudo cuerpo y se fundió con él en un abrazo protector que desbordaba cariño.

-Buenas noches… hermanito…- cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y al poco tiempo su respiración se acompasó a la de Naruto, suave y relajada. Un leve movimiento se percibió en el rubio que se acercó un poco más al cálido cuerpo del moreno y pasó un brazo por su cintura uniéndose así un poco más a él. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y un leve susurro escapó de su boca. Suaves palabras murmuradas entre sueños:

-Buenas noches… Sasuke…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era silencio, todo era paz y tranquilidad, descanso. Todo parecía calmado….

-¡BUENOS DÍÍÍAAAAAS! O

Pero una chillona y cantarina voz acabó con toda esa tranquilidad de golpe cuando hizo acto de presencia en la habitación y saludó (más bien gritó) en el oído de su amigo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe y sintió un irritante martilleo en la cabeza.

-Mmmmhhh... ¿Qué hora es…? -preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Exactamente las 9:01! - contestó el rubio.

-¡Agh! "¿Las nueve? Apenas sí he dormido cinco horas… oh Dios… me duele todo"

-Venga Sasuke levanta hombre¡no seas dormilón!

-¡Déjame en paz Naruto!

-¡Jo¡Y yo que te traía el desayuno a la cama y todo!

Sasuke levantó un poco la vista para ver a Naruto con el delantal de cocina puesto sobre el pijama y portando una bandeja con un tazón de café humeante y unas tostadas. La imagen era demasiado pintoresca para ser cierta.

-¡Vaya! Así que has tenido la _decencia_ de preparar el desayuno…

-¡Oye! Que lo he hecho por mera bondad y compasión para con mi amigo.

-¬¬ "¿Bondad¡Puaf! Si la hubieras tenido me habrías dejado dormir tranquilo pedazo de burro".

-Venga Sasuke¡levántate que esto pesa mucho!- se quejó el chico. Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a las pocas fuerzas que tenía para erguirse y apoyar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, el costado seguía doliéndole a horrores.

-Hai, hai… ya me levanté.

-¡Tadááán! Aquí tienes mi "Desayuno especial para shinobis heridos recién salidos de misiones de clase A"

-¿No podría tener un nombre más corto? ¬¬UU

-No, si la cosa es quejarse.- le contestó ofendido el rubio.

Sasuke le dio un largo sorbo a su café calentito tratando de despejarse un poco y luego mordisqueó sin muchas ganas una de las tostadas untadas que le ofrecía el rubio.

-Demasiado dulces.- sentenció.

-¿Qué? Si a mí me pareció que le unté muy poca mermelada.

-Te lo pareció ¬¬.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres un soso ¬¬.

-Y tú demasiado revoltoso ¬¬.

-¡Ah! Pero no negarás que admiras esa cualidad en mí.

-¿Yo¿Admirarte? Vuelve el siglo que viene.

-Jejeje… eso no era lo que decías anoche Sasuke-chan…

Ante estas palabras dichas por el rubio Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras sentía que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas haciéndolas arder.

-Tú… tú…- trató de pronunciar cualquier tipo de insulto, pero su mente se hallaba el blanco, lo único que podía hacer era observar a su amigo que enfrente de él hacía todo lo posible por tragarse la risa al ver la mueca de su cara.

-Qué, no me dirás que te retractas de todo lo que dijiste (e hiciste) ¿ne… _oniisan_?- al menos aquello sirvió de reacción.

-¡C-c-c-cómo me has llamado! Ni se te ocurra llamarme así y menos delante de la gente ¿estamos?

-¿Eh¿Por qué?- le preguntó con sonrisita picarona.

-No quiero que piensen mal de mí **2.**

Ante esto Naruto no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, lo que hizo que Sasuke se pusiera más rojo y más enfadado.

-Jajajajajajaja… así que no quieres que piensen mal de ti después de lo que hiciste anoche.- Sasuke lo miró con malas pulgas, fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Entonces… ¡entonces tú te moviste a propósito o qué!- le preguntó más escandalizado si cabe.

-Yare yare… sólo era una bromita Sasuke-chan.

-¡Que no me llames –chan! –pero ante la atónita mirada del moreno, Naruto recuperó su seriedad en el acto. Adoptó una sonrisa de circunstancias y habló con una voz nada habitual en él.

-Oh sí… hablando de _ese_ detalle… creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

-¿N-nani?

Naruto avanzó a gatas por la cama hasta quedar frente a frente con Sasuke, quizás más cerca de lo que éste desearía. Pudo ver un destello travieso brillar en sus ojos azules. Y antes de que siquiera pudiese replicar la distancia se desvaneció entre ellos y Naruto unió sus labios a los de él creando así un breve beso que sirvió para que el rubio pudiese saborear a un anonadado Uchiha.

-Mmmhh… vaya…- murmuró pasándose la lengua por los labios con gesto concentrado una vez se hubo apartado de él.- Los tuyos saben a arándano….

Al instante Sasuke enrojeció de nuevo, Naruto había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él anoche: identificar el sabor de sus labios.

-Pues para ser tan soso, tus labios saben muy dulces -.

-¡Baka¡Es por la mermelada¡Tiene que ser por eso!

-Jejeje… como te pones por nada hermanito.

-¡Que no me llames…- el rubio ni siquiera le dejó acabar.

-¡Bueeeeno! Me voy a dar una ducha, que no se te vaya a enfriar el café ¿eh¡Jaa ne!

Sasuke apenas pudo reaccionar.

-¡Espera¿No te duchaste ayer? Como me dejes sin agua caliente te mato ¡me oyes¡Te mato! Y ni se te ocurra ponerte a cantar que me vas a despertar dolor de cabeza…¿Naruto¡Oe¡No me ignores así por las buenas!

Pero ya el grifo de la ducha estaba abierto y seguramente el rubio no le escucharía. Sasuke decidió dar la batalla por perdida y concentrarse resignado en acabar su desayuno y dormir un poco más.

Se llevó la tostada a la boca y saboreó la mermelada en su boca, casi inconscientemente se llevó una mano a los labios donde Naruto había depositado ese infantil beso. Su boca se fue curvando poco a poco y dejó escapar una leve risita que fue en aumento hasta llenar la habitación.

-Jejejejeje….jajajajaja…. estúpido jajaja estúpido hermano pequeño…

Bueno… quizás después del ajetreo de la noche anterior, podría pasar el resto del día tranquilo…

- TralalalalaÁÁÁ ¡WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS! OnLy OnLy OnLY OH JUST GO MY WAYYY!

-OO...¡NARUTOOOOOO!

O quizás no... -

**OWARI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**1**. Sólo alguien como Naruto sería capaz de verse la película "The Ring" de madrugada y con las luces apagadas. ¬¬U

**2**. El término "oniisan" (hermano mayor) utilizado entre hombres en algunos contextos puede significar "amantes" de ahí que Sasuke se preocupe de que Naruto lo llame "oniisan" en público.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NA**:

¡Sííííí¡¡Al fiiin¡¡¡Al fin lo terminé! SHAN-NAROO! (¡oh yeah!)

Uf…uf…uf… Konichiwa¡Deraka al habla! Por fin he podido terminar este fic de una santa vez, es que ya me traía de cabeza… la idea se me ocurrió en verano (después de un atracón de fics de Gravitation y de ver varios capítulos de "Aquí no hay quien viva" concretamente ése en el que el padre de Emilio se mete de okupa en la casa de Mauri XDDD) y en una sola noche ya la tenía desarrollada y todo. Pero una cosa es pensarla y otra escribirla. Y con lo que peor lo pasé fue con el (pii) título de los (piii) que me tenía (pii)… puede que parezca una tontería pero para mí el titulo es un pilar básico en una historia y éste me hizo sudar sangre. Y al final a la desesperada se me ocurrió la idea de adaptar el título de una de las canciones de la serie de Gravitation (Sleepless Beauty) y le añadí un elemento narutense (shinobi) así que aquí está uu. (y si os dais cuenta hay otras alusiones a esta serie como lo de la confusión con el nombre de "hermano mayor" y la estelar aparición de Kumagoro )

Ahora que lo releo creo que allá por la mitad del fic se me empezaron a cruzar los cables y a írseme la olla y puse más paridas de las que pensaba en un principio… (Diox… no se de donde saqué lo de Epi y Blas)Y al final lo que iba a ser un one-shot ligerito se ha convertido en un señor fic de ¡19 paginas! (OMG! Siempre he sido así de extensa o estoy perdiendo facultades?)

Deslices y paranoias aparte… espero que os haya gustado el fic y más especialmente a mi kohai/fukutaichou **Nanami** que es a quien va dedicado… no sé si era esto lo que te esperabas pero aquí está. Ya lo sabes… ¡quiero un review tuyo!

OH SÍ! Tengo que hacer una pequeña aclaración: Pese a todas las connotaciones e insinuaciones yaoi/shounen ai que pueda tener el fic esto NO va orientado a que Sasuke y Naruto sean pareja, quería centrarme en un amor mucho más fraternal (pos menudo incesto entonces ¬¬) y profundo que eso (aunque tal y como lo he puesto todo se puede dudar ne?) es decir Sasuke y Naruto se quieren, sí; pero NO en _ese_ sentido, no son ni serán pareja ni están enamorados ni nada… aunque otra cosa es la visión de cada lector claro, yo ahí no me meto .

Bueno, supongo que esto es todo, hace siglos que no publico nada así que perdonad mi aturullo mental…

Ok, ahora sí. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review (porque lo haréis verdad? Verdad que sí? Ne? Ne?)

Bye bye-nanodaaa!

Deraka.

13-2-2005

19:26

Revisado el día 22 de Julio del 2005


End file.
